


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [13]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, And it's only in a flashblack, Car Accidents, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Inspired by Real Events, Kim Heechul-centric, Leeteuk is the only other member that shows up, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, The other members only get mentioned, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Heechul is in hospital after an accident.Kyuhyun visits him to make a confession.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Series: SM Family Whump [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364





	Untitled

**10:35 AM**

_"It's okay Kyuhyun-ah."The leader's voice was soothing but Kyuhyun was barley even listening to him."It wasn't your fault,it could happen to anyone."_

_Kyuhyun just sobbed louder as he buried his face in Leeteuk's shoulder,which was already soaked with the maknae's tears.The leader sighed sadly."Talk to me Kyuhyun-ah.I want to help you."Leeteuk reassured the youngest._


End file.
